


Hittin' Lixx

by 0kaikai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cisswap, DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Sloppy Makeouts, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0kaikai/pseuds/0kaikai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Aoba forgets that she's living with another full grown woman with her own preferences and...urges. Sometimes trying to keep up with Ren is more like a lesson in patience than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hittin' Lixx

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly can't stop writing dramatical yuri fics i think i have a problem

It all started with Aoba accidentally walking in on Ren, well, _discovering_ her new body. 

Aoba had found herself frozen in the doorway as a flood of viscous emotions overwhelmed her. There was nothing she could do to shock herself out of the memories that resurfaced, even though any moment now Ren could look up discover her accidental voyeur.

A small voice in the back of her head couldn't help commenting on how nice it was to see Ren like that for once. Of course they had been together since their spin on the beach, but it was all hurries touches with their clothes on or a quickie in the dark. Aoba and Ren hadn't properly seen each other since their first time, mainly out of embarrassment on Aoba's part.

The awkwardness between them was a total mood-killer whenever it was remembered that the only reason Ren even had a body now was because of Aoba's twin sister.

She was caught, of course, but only right after Ren had climaxed with Aoba's name on her lips. Aoba had reveled herself with the sweet, desperate little noise she made in reply.

“Did you enjoy watching me?” Ren had asked as she pulled her pants up and fixed her belt. Naturally, Aoba had turned red with embarrassment and snapped out a quick “don't ask questions like that!”

It only took Ren's guilty expression to get Aoba to admit that she got quite the thrill out of watching Ren touch herself. Especially considering Aoba couldn't relieve her own excitement, less she be discovered before Ren could reach her personal finale.

That put quite the idea in Ren's head, and it only took a bit of prodding to convince the blue haired beauty to go along with her plan.

Which would explain why, in present time, Aoba's wrists were comfortably bound to the headboard by one of her many belts, stripped down just her lacy blue bra and bright yellow panties. Ren was standing off to the side, rummaging through the nightstand out of Aoba's view. She's wearing one of Aoba's dark blue camisoles, just slightly too small and squeezing her boobs at the top. Her panties were blue as well, but covered in little pink starbursts that Aoba found adorable more than anything.

“Ren, what are you up to?” Aoba couldn't help asking as she squirmed with curiosity against her bonds.

“Just making sure I have everything.” She hums ambiguously before straightening and slinking towards Aoba. She puts a gentle hand on Aoba's face, and the smaller girl leans up into her touch. “I want you to tell me if it's too much,” she says softly, bright eyes swimming with emotion. “But I don't know if I can hold myself back from … from taking all of you.”

Aoba cranes her neck to press a kiss to Ren's palm, meaning to look her in the eyes as she does but is distracted along the way by an eyeful of cleavage. “I trust you…” she manages breathlessly, cheeks dusted pink with a mix of embarrassment and arousal.

Ren nods with pursed lips and pulls her hands back. She's obviously deep in thought, but Aoba refrains from asking her what's going on. The last hing she wants to do is rush her dark-haired lover. Wordlessly, Ren climbs onto the bed, not wasting any time with quickly straddling Aoba's hips.

Aoba can't help her gasp when Ren's warm, heavy weight settles across her pelvis. She tries to reach out for Ren, grab onto her curves and hold her close – because not a single day goes by that the idea of Ren, able to be here with her like this, doesn't make her heart ache with joy and want – but that want doesn't change the fact that she's still bound to the headboard. She won't be using her hands anytime soon, unless Ren lets her.

“Aoba, are you okay?” Ren asks, frown back on her full lips. She leans back to brace her hands against the mattress like she would lift herself off of the bound girl. This has the added effect of putting her impressive bust on full display, further distracting Aoba.

“I'm not too heavy, am I?” Ren asks for her attention again, mix of self-consciousness and worry souring her words a depressive flavor.

That shocks Aoba out of her revere, and she gives Ren an anxious look in return when all she wants to do is hug her tight. “No! Not at all! In fact…I kinda…like you up there…” Aoba trails off on a mumble,. The confession was too much for her ears as soon as it came out, but the hitch in Ren's breath assures her that it was perfect for the moment.

“Ah, is that so…” Ren looks down at Aoba's bellybutton, blush rivaling the smaller girl's own rosy cheeks. She lifts her hands again and places them on Aoba's stomach, feeling the skin and muscles react slightly under her cold touch. Aoba's breathing hitches and her heart skips a beat as Ren leans forward, breasts swaying slightly.

There's probably only a few inches of space between their lips, Ren's open-mouthed breathing fanning over Aoba's face. Her breath smells like the doughnuts Tae made for desert: fluffy and covered in way too much powdered sugar. Just the way Aoba likes them. The distance is narrowed down to a knife's breath and Aoba's eyes fall shut throat going dry, lips aching for Ren's kisses.

At the last possible minute, Ren sits back up with her hands braced against the mattress behind her. Revealing the smallest sliver of her pale tummy where the over-taxed shirt shifted up to try and cover her boobs. “I guess I should start for you now, then.” She smile cheekily, like she knows exactly what she's doing to Aoba.

“Yeah,” Aoba breathes, steady blush rising to color her cheeks again. She's stopped staring at Ren's boobs finally, but her eyes are now aimed directly at her crotch – only because it was right at eye level, honestly. Aoba swallows thickly and runs her tongue over her lips before continuing. “Yeah, that would be nice…”

Ren's face twitches between several emotions as she grabs the hem of her borrowed undershirt, tugging it up slightly to show off more of her smooth tummy before twisting it up and over her head. Aoba doesn't even look when Ren flings the shirt across their shared room. She's too distracted by the way the tops of Ren's breasts quiver in her pink bra after her quick movements.

Hands tug desperately against unrelenting bonds as Aoba is again reminded that this is Ren's show, and she's not allowed to touch the display unless the other girl gave her access.

Instead, Aoba has to take a deep breath to clear her dizzy head and tries to refocus. It goes to show how much Ren and Aoba love each other, given how awkward Ren looks as she – tries to, at least – runs her hands suggestively down her body. This is the first time either of them have done anything like this, after all.

Even though Aoba can't help her light chuckle when Ren starts, her eyes hold nothing but devotion for her lover. Ren cups her own breasts more confidently now, squishing them together and kneading the yielding flesh beneath the fabric of the bra as she starts to undulate her hips back and forth over Aoba's waist.

“Ren …” Aoba whispers unconsciously, completely focused on what the dark-haired girl is doing with her hands. The bra she wears is the kind that clips in the front. With a deft flick of her fingers, Ren's breasts are freed from the constrictive clothing. Aoba is starting to get uncomfortably hot, her desire roaring to life with every stroke of Ren's hands over her own skin.

The bra quickly joins her shirt in a growing pile of discarded clothing. Any ability to think or even control her breathing was lost to Aoba as soon as Ren puts her hands back on her boobs, massaging them, rubbing them, and pulling at her perky nipples in ways that were making Aoba moan.

Ren was good at keeping quiet, even with the way she was playing with her body now, but Aoba has always been quite the opposite.

Desire and arousal set Aoba's skin alight and fills her body with an electric, desperate energy. She wiggles her hips in such a way that sends Ren shaking and her boobs jiggling with a renewed vigor. Aoba turns her head and tries to muffle her moans through the pillow. It doesn't do a whole lot of good. Especially when Ren shifts forward, sliding her hips up Aoba's body, boobs pressed against her stomach and chin resting on her cleavage.

Her eyebrows arch up in curiosity and wide eyes set upon Aoba's blush inquisitively. Aoba can feels Ren's gaze just as strongly as she can feel the heat coloring her cheeks. “What?” She whines into her upper arm. She still can't work up the courage to look Ren in the face.

“Why are you trying to hide from me?” Ren asks earnestly. “Are you unhappy with what we are doing?”

“No!” Aoba squeaks. “I just … I – I'm …”

“What? Embarrassed?”

Aoba can hear the mirth in Ren's words and finally whips her head around to glare at her. “No!” she bites, blush creeping up her ears and down her neck by now. Ren was spot on, of course, but Aoba wasn't going to admit it so plainly.

Ren laughs quietly, biting the inside of her cheek to hold back her teasing smile. She looks adorable like that, Aoba thinks with a happy sigh. Ren is so warm and alive against Aoba, not to mention her big, round breasts pressing against her bare skin deliciously. Plush lips press against Aoba's chest, trailing down lower to lick a strip down her cleavage and turns Aoba's happy sigh into an excited moan. “Are you ready for me to continue now?” Ren presses into the pale skin right above Aoba's breasts.

“Ye–es!” Aoba hiccups, arching her body up into Ren's willing mouth, but the other girl sits back up all the same.

Aoba watches with lust-muddled eyes as Ren wipes the drool off her mouth with slim fingers, trails the wet digits down across her chest to play with her perky nipples again. Both girls gasp and Ren breaks off on a shaky moan before moving her hands further down her body. Aoba actually has to crane her neck forward at this point to see the rest of the show. Teasing fingers slip beneath the band of her panties and Ren lets out a quiet giggle when she unexpectedly brushes over a particularly sensitive spot.

“Take 'em off,” Aoba breathes unwittingly. She's starting to get uncomfortably turned on, and even the little bit of relief she gets from rubbing her thighs discretely together behind Ren isn't enough anymore. She needs to scratch that itch, feel Ren down there; she's desperate for Ren to untie her or do anything to help.

“Take them off?” Ren smirks mischievously as she slips her hands out of her underwear. “So you want me to put on a show for you after all?”

Aoba keens with embarrassment but Ren still does as she is asked. Her skin pricks with goosebumps when Ren dismounts. The sudden loss of warmth from her body causes her to shiver involuntarily, but helps clear her head. Ren stands in front of Aoba as she pushes the blue undergarment off of her hips, letting them fall down her slim legs and to the floor. She stands proudly in front of her bound lover and Aoba can't help her hedonistic groan at the sight of Ren's dripping snatch.

Ren pounces on Aoba without warning, grinding her crotch over Aoba's stomach in quick movements as she grabs the flustered girl bellow her by the chin, quickly claiming her lips. She kisses Aoba and humps against her with all the sloppy finesse of a dog in heat.

Chest heaving with every breath and ragged moan, Aoba is more desperate than ever for her hands to be free. Ren's mouth is everywhere; panting in her ear, nibbling down her jawline, taking Aoba's full bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it with a growl when she manages to find the perfect angle and forces her hips down even harder.

Knowing Ren was just using Aoba's body as her own personal fucktoy turned her on more than ever. Aoba whines Ren's name and bucks her hips up, thrashing her body out desperately for any semblance of relief.

“Ah – ah – Aoba!” Ren cries out, throwing her bead back as pleasure snaps through her nerves and her world goes bright, body frozen and shaking as she gushes all over Aoba's stomach.

Aoba chokes out a desperate sob as Ren collapses back on top of her, desire and desperation still broiling in the pit of her stomach, boiling over and dripping out between her legs. “Ren – Ren, I love you but please!” her soft soprano tune breaks in her rashness, tears beginning to prick at the corner of her alluring hazel eyes. “I need – I need you down there or … or at least untie me?”

Ren in quiet for a moment, breasts bouncing with each heaving breath as she recovers from her orgasm. She looks up at Aoba lovingly before he eyes flash dark with a teasing secret. “I have a surprise for you as well,” she purrs as she sucks a hicky on Aoba's breast.

“Can't it wait?” Aoba whines, arching her chest into Ren's mouth encouragingly.

“Oh, trust me,” Ren purrs in between kisses trailed down Aoba's stomach. “You'll want this.”

She slips out of the bed without so much as a hint, going back to that drawer she was rummaging around in earlier. It's yanked open and she pulls something out. Though, it's hidden from Aoba until she's sitting on her knees between the other girl's spread legs.

Aoba's skin tingles with apprehension and excitement as soon as she sees what Ren holds in her hand. It's thick and pink with a claw-like nub at the end of the longest curve. Down by the clear plastic base is the face of the toy with short, stubby rubber bristles. “How did you know where that was?” Aoba whispers. “I haven't touched it since…since before–”

“You forget,” Ren laughs smugly in that deep voice of hers. “When I was your Allmate, it was my job to monitor all your body systems, among other things. The few times you were in too much of a hurry to shut me down first, I managed to put two and two together.”

Aoba bites her lip and whines, completely embarrassed by Ren's answer. Ren takes it to be excitement, however, because she eagerly resumes her position between the blue-haired girl's thighs. Slim, cold fingers dance around the band of Aoba's underwear and back off when she starts laughing, “that tickles!” 

With a puff of nervous breath Ren hooks her fingers through the band at either side of her hips and yanks the down in a single motion. She spreads Aoba's legs again almost reverently, taking note of the noise she makes when Ren nips teasingly at the inside of her thick thigh. She noses through trimmed blue curls and prods the tip of her tongue against Aoba's swelling pearl. Ren inhales as she brings her face up again, awash in the delicious scent of Aoba's arousal.

"What? ＂ Aoba asks, though it's more like a whine. “Why do you always do that?” 

“Because you are Aoba,” Ren says simply, taking a pause to kiss her stomach before continuing, “and I love you.”

Aoba groans at Ren's sentiment; she's so sappy sometimes. She moves to complain again, but Ren is back to working over her most intimate parts. Two slim fingers drag from her clit to her hole, getting nice and wet with her juices before one prods at her opening, giving it a little bit of stretch before taking the vibrator and slowly pressing it in. Aoba's head knocks back against the pillow, eyes shut tight and mouth falling open when it's fully sheathed.

Without much ceremony or even a warning, Ren pushes the button and a slight, slow rumbling starts up. A strangled noise is pulled from Aoba's throat as her sensitive inner walls are massaged. She clenches around the vibrator with a choked-back moan. The vibrations aren't very powerful, but Aoba went so long without being touched that the slightest bit of pressure set her whole body aflame.

Ren pushes the toy even deeper and pushes the button again, bumping up the speed. Aoba whines as the massager at the base rubs against her sensitive, swelling pearl with every arch of her hips and twist of Ren's wrist.

Aoba can't keep her mouth shut, moans and soft whimpers falling out of her mouth like the drool dripping down her chin. She's so sensitive and stimulated it's almost painful. _Almost_ but also _not enough._

“Turn it–tur–turn it–!”

“Turn it up?” Ren finishes Aoba's sentence for her. Aoba's mouth falls open on a moan again as she throws her head against the pillow. Ren leans forward, taking care to keep the vibrator in place when she grabs Aoba by the face and presses their open mouths together. Aoba can't concentrate enough to put any finesse behind her kisses, but even the feeling of their mingling breath is more than lovely.

The pulsing vibrations from her toy is enough to turn Aoba's insides to jelly, but pleasure pulls behind her navel and winds her body up tight. She squeezes her eyes shut and every muscle in her body tenses before she comes with a tight whine. The vibrator pressing against her sensitive spots is causing her pain now, she's so sensitive.

“How do you feel?” Ren asks as she slowly pulls the toy back out. Aoba whimpers, unhappy with the feeling of being empty again. She sees how sticky and dripping the pink vibrator is, and how red Ren's face is. Now that she's no longer horny and desperate for attention, it's sort of embarrassing.

“That was really good, Ren.” Aoba clears her throat. “You're really good. Could you untie me now, though?”

“Oh!” Ren turns her head away, flustered. “Yes, let me just…clean this off first…”

Aoba makes a point of not watching, choosing to look at the ceiling instead as Ren crawls off of the bed, slips on her panties and someone's shirt – probably Aoba's from the way it clings to her chest. She sneaks down the hall and Aoba hears the echo of running water through the empty house, followed by more footsteps growing in volume again.

“I'll… _untie_ you now,” Ren says stiffly as she comes back into the room.

“Thank you,” Aoba murmurs. The clip on the belt is loosened and it slithers to rest on the pillow next to her head. Aoba flexes her wrists, feeling rushing back into the dead limbs.

“Where'd my clothes go?” she asks, looking around the room. She finally finds her underwear on the floor near the end of the bed and considers that good enough. Even as she's slipping her panties on, Aoba's legs shakes horribly from her earlier excitement.

“Aoba?” Ren speaks up from behind her, hint of desperation in her voice enough to make Aoba turn around. The dark-haired woman is sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, wringing her hands and nervously avoiding Aoba's eye. “Are you okay to…go again?”

“Go again?” Aoba laughs stiffly. Not to be rude or anything, but those restraints were kind of uncomfortable. “I don't think I could take being tied up again…”

“Well, not tie you up again, if you don't want to,” Ren crawls forward to the edge of the bed, leaning towards her girlfriend. “I mean, if you weren't too tired, we could go another round. Not to be too demanding, but I still feel…pent up.”

“Oh,” Aoba says, still processing Ren's words but distracted by Ren's submissive pose below her. Realization of what the other girl was asking her hits about the same time as the red starts painting her cheeks. _“Oh!”_

“S–so?” Ren asks, hesitantly. She makes a show of drifting up Aoba's stomach, pressing her lips to every inch of soft, pudgy skin she could and grabbing at her in all the right places.

“I suppose another round wouldn't hur– _hurt!_ ” Aoba squeaks embarrassingly loud. Ren had grabbed her by the ass in her eagerness and pulls her down onto the bed. Both women bounce around in a tangle of limbs and to Aoba it feels like Ren is everywhere at once. There's eager hands over the bare skin of her ass and Aoba could swear she was wearing underwear a second ago…

“Aoba,” Ren pants. She switched their positions from before somehow, with Ren on the bottom this time. Aoba found that she didn't enjoy being on top as much as she enjoyed being under Ren's weight, but the other girl is _so_ _alive_ underneath her. “Kiss me, please?”

Aoba doesn't even give her an answer, just presses their lips close on a comforting hum.  Ren kisses like fire and floods and all the other forces of nature trying to wear her down to nothing but bare passions and raw emotions. She bites aggressively at Aoba's thick lips and uses entirely too much tongue once Aoba grants access to her mouth, but the last thing Aoba would do is complain about it.

Ren is the one to break the kiss, surprisingly, looking at Aoba with misplaced curiosity. “Aoba, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Aoba murmurs. She's listening to every word Ren is saying, honestly, but she also was preoccupying herself with tracing her mouth down Ren's neck, inhaling the heady scent of her skin. 

“Did you like it? Being tied up, I mean.”

“Yeah?” Aoba puffs out a quiet laugh of the spit-slick skin of Ren's neck. “I would have told you to stop if I hadn't.”

“Good,” Ren says, happy. Her eagerness has slowed some, transformed into a gentle back massage that encourages Aoba's mouth to fall open on a content sigh. 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly feel like these single chapter escapades are always too long but also always too short???? idk


End file.
